Antara Hyuuga dan Namikaze
by Melodi Mika
Summary: "Bahlul, jadi mereka cari mati. Segera siapkan prajurit untuk recovery!"/"Kurang ajar lo, lo pikir gw sales apa!"/"Baru kali ini aku melihat wanita cantik seperti dirimu, maukah kau menikah dengan ku?/"Hinata, jangan tinggalkan ayah, nak. Bangun anakku."
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, Nata disini.

Maaf tadi ada kesalahan.. huhu..

Tadi sih di otak atik sama sodara, ficnya jadi kacau bin salah..

Sekali lagi, maaf.

Ni fic yang sebenernya..

Enjoy it..

* * *

**PERMUSUHAN MENJADI DAMAI**

Tahun 2010 SM saat perang sedang gencar, banyak korban berjatuhan dimana-mana. Kota Baghdad menjadi kota mayat bergelimpangan.

Texas, 20 Maret 2010 SM di markas Namikaze.

"bersiaplah!! Sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan penyerangan ke kota Baghdad. Kau (sambil menunjuk Naruto, anaknya), pimpin pasukan barisan terdepan!!" perintah Minato

"tapi ayah" kata Naruto

"tapi tapi apa? Kau kan sudah ku lantik menjadi panglima perang" kata Minato sedikit kesal

"ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ku lakukan" kata Naruto

"apa itu anakku?" ucap Minato melembut

"aku harus banyak belajar ayah, besok kan ada ulangan tataboga" kata Naruto menjelaskan

"oia, bener juga tuh. Apalagi gurunya yang bahenol itu kan. Baik, sudah ku putuskan penyerangan kita undur pekan depan" perintah Minato

"tapi ayah, pekan depan juga ga bisa" kata Naruto

"aduh Naruto, kenapa lagi sih?" ucap Minato kesal

"aku ada les kebidanan yah, masa lupa?" Naruto menjelaskan

"hah, sejak kapan Nar?" kaget Minato

"sejak tahun 1912. Yang ngajarinnya kan Nyonya Menir, tetangga kita" Naruto menjelaskan lagi

"yaudah, terserah lo aja deh" ucap Minato pasrah

Kemudian Sasuke datang dengan tergesa-gesa

"hosh hosh hosh.. Lapor tuan besar, pos yang ada di Baghdad telah dihancurkan seutuhnya" kata Sasuke terengah-engah

"apa? Kok bisa?" kaget Minato sambil ngeluarin kuahnya

"saya juga tidak tau pasti. Menurut kabar, mereka di bom pada saat makan bakso bersama" jelas Sasuke

"dasar orang-orang bodoh!! Yaudah, cepat siapkan pasukan dan kirin ke TKP!! Serta ajak juga Naruto" perintah Minato

"baik tuan" kata Sasuke langsung pergi bersama Naruto

* * *

Akhinya selesai juga chapter 1..

Maaf soal yang tadi *menunduk*

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Update woy! Update woy! UPDATE WOY! UP *dilempar sendal*

Chapter 2.

Enjoy it…

Keesokan harinya di Baghdad, di suatu tempat perbelanjaan.

"Mmm, nanti malem ayah mau makan apa iya?" pikir Hinata

"Kalo menurut saya sayur asem aja non, dia kan doyan tuh? Lagian ayah non udah lama gak makan sayur asem sejak ibu non meninggal" kata Sakura menyarankan

"Ide bagus tuh, sekalian beli sate onta ok!" kata Hinata setuju dengan saran Sakura

"Okelah kalau begitu" kata Sakura

Tampak dari kejauhan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa masih jauh, Sas?" kata Naruto kecapean

"Kiara-kira 5 kilo lagi, kalo naek becak sejam, kalo jalan kaki ntar ujan, becek, gak ada ojek" kata Sasuke dengan gaya lebaynya (Sasuke lebay? Apa kata dunia?)

"Kalo gitu mending tadi gw naek onta aja deh" nyesel Naruto

Saat sedang berjalan, Naruto melihat Hinata dengan terpesona.

"Sas, kau tau siapa cewe itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Hinata dari kejauhan

"Yang mana tuan, yang itu? Cantik ya, tapi saya gak tau" jawab Sasuke

Naruto terus menatap ke arah Hinata.

"Andai ku bisa memilikinya" kata Naruto sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas

"Hayo lho, tadi bilang apa?" goda Sasuke

"Bilang? Bilang apa?" kata Naruto blushing

"Udah ngaku aja, saya bisa jaga rahasia kok" kata Sasuke dengan percaya diri (?)

"Entah kenapa mata ini selalu tertuju kepada dia, benar-benar mempesona" ucap Naruto terpesona

"Tapi dia itu kan orang Baghdad, daerah yang akan kita serang" kata Sasuke memperingati

"Gw gak peduli, gw suka sama dia!" kata Naruto sedikit kesal

Ternyata Hinata menyadari kalo ada yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Non, dari tadi saya perhatikan pria itu melihat ke sini terus. Barang kali dia suka tuh sama, non" goda Sakura

"Apaan sih. Udah ah, pulang yuk, ayah udah nunggu" kata Hinata dengan wajah merahnya

Di pangkalan AS yang telah hancur di kota Baghdad.

"Sampai seperti ini keadaan markas kita, sungguh ironis" Naruto mengkasihani markasnya sendiri

"Begitulah tuan" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke

"Sungguh keterlaluan kau Hiashi, akan ku balas kau" kata Naruto marah

Lalu Naruto memanggil pasukan army ke Baghdad.

Ternyata Sakura telah mengetahui kedatangan army ke Baghdad dan segera melapor kepada Hiashi.

Di kediaman Hiashi....

"Tuan, tampak pasukan army sudah sampai di pusat kota. Apa rencana kita?" kata Sakura memberitahu (tempe aja)

"Bahlul, jadi mereka cari mati. Segera siapkan prajurit untuk recovery!" perintah Hiashi

"Baik tuan" kata Sakura

"Oia satu lagi, menyamarlah ke dalam army dan cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya!" perintah lagi Hiashi

"Siap, perintah di terima" kata Sakura langsung pergi

Di pusat kota Baghdad Naruto dan Sasuke sedang memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

"Sas, apa kau punya ide?" tanya Naruto

"Jika melihat jumlah pasukan rasanya kurang memadai, bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan kepada tuan besar?" usul Sasuke

"Jangan, itu akan membuat image ku buruk. Mmm, bagaimana kalau kita telpon 72777777?" kata Naruto

"Yah, sama aja dong. Itu kan nomor hpnya tuan besar" kata Sasuke

"Oia iya" kata Naruto dengan wajah bodohnya

"Yeh" kata Sasuke

"Kalau begitu, cepat hubungi ayah, panggil bantuan!" perintah Naruto

"Itu sama aja" kata Sasuke nyesel punya tuan bego kayak gini

"Ku bilang cepat!" perintah Naruto kesal

"Okelah kalau begitu" kata Sasuke

3 Jam kemudian Sakura menyusup ke dalam pasukan army untuk cari informasi.

"Maaf, apa benar anda Namikaze Naruto" tanya Sakura

"Ya benar. Tapi maaf mba, saya gak pesen vacuum cleaner tuh" kata Naruto dengan entengnya dia begitu

"Kurang ajar lo, lo pikir gw sales apa!" kata Sakura marah

"Oh bukan, maaf iya mba. Emang mba siapa dan ada perlu apa?" tanya Naruto setelah minta maaf

"Saya dari mabes divisi 17 Kabupaten Texas RT 22 RW 15, ini ada surat rahasia dari tuan Kakashi" kata Sakura sambil ngasih surat rahasianya

Kemudian Sasuke datang menghampiri mereka.

"Aya naon euy?" tanya Sasuke dengan logat sundanya

"Kebetulan lo datang, tolong bacain ni surat" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan surat rahasianya

"Mmm, isinya adalah tuan besar akan datang besok pagi dengan seluruh pasukan untuk melakukan penyerangan besar" jelas Sasuke

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, saatnya berbenah nih" kata Naruto melangkah pergi

**~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

Saatnya bales review..........!

**cumanakecil** : iaa, saya author baru. Makasih. Iaa, salah publish. Karena di otak-atik sama sodara saya. Saya pergi sebentar, komputernya langsung di otak-atik. Huhuhu T.T

Tapi udah saya edit kok ^^

**Ruise Vein Cort** : iaa, salah publish. Agak apakah?

**Awan Hitam** : makasih. Iaa ya, lagi enak-enakan makan bakso, eh…di bom deh. Sungguh teganya (lho? Yang buat fic ini kan aku). Salam kenal juga ^^

**Aiko Wanasaki** : hallo, Aiko-san. Iaa, author baru nih. Saya suka banget sama dunia FFN. Udah saya perbaiki kok.

**elven lady18** : iaa, ficnya kurang panjang nih. Betul, Ini fic humor.

**kiara-hime20** : makasih untuk 'satu kata' itu ^^

**sartika** : makasih.

**aojiru nhl** : makasih. Iaa nih, kependekkan.

**Kikuchi Lawliet** : makasih. Pendek banget iaa. Ckckck..

Gomen, kalo ada kata-kata yang tidak berkanan (kayak puisi aja).

Gomen, kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang.

Gomen, kalo banyak 'gomen'nya (?)

*gaje*

Di mohon reviewnya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 update nih. Ayo readers, di baca di baca di baca (emang jualan)

**Summary: **Pertarungan antara Hiashi dan Minato

**Warning: **OC, GaJe, Dan lain-lain

**Pairing: **NaruHina dan pairing-pairing tersembunyi

**Disclaimer: **Ya jelas punya Natakira lah *ditendang Masashi*

Hmm, Nata-chan harus mengakui kalo **Naruto** punya **Masashi Kisimoto**

Kalo **fanfic** ini ya jelas punya **Natakira**

- Keesokan harinya Jendral Minato tiba di pusat kota baghdad -

"Sasuke, pasukan sudah siap?" tanya Minato kepada Sasuke.

"Sudah, tinggal menunggu perintah" jawab Sasuke.

"Selamat datang, yah. Pasukan sudah siap tempur" kata Naruto memberitahukan.

"Bagus anakku. Ayo, lakukan penyerangan secepatnya!" perintah Minato.

"Baik, yah. Tapi kapan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ntar, kapan-kapan aje. Ya sekarang lah, masa sekarang dong, ngapain gw jauh-jauh datang kemari" jawab Minato dengan nada marah.

"Tapi, ta..tapi ta..pi tapi kan, tapi" kata Naruto banyak tapinya.

"Jangan banyak tapi-tapi" kata Minato sedikit kesal.

"Ih, bokap gw bego iya. Sekarang kan ujan, tar kalo pada sakit demam gimana?" kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Iya ya, bener juga. Yaudah, tahun depan aja iya" kata Minato.

"Tapi yah, sekarang aja deh. Gak apa-apa, kan pada bawa jas hujan" kata Naruto dengan wajah polosnya (lagi).

"Terserah lo aja deh, anak sialan!" kata Minato kesal.

- Setelah mendapatkan informasi, Sakura kembali ke kediaman Hiashi -

"Assalamu'alaikum, tuan" kata Sakura so alim *dijitak Sakura*.

"Wa'alaikum salam, bagaimana hasilnya?" kata Hiashi yang ikutan so alim juga *dikaiten Hiashi*.

"Begini ceritanya, besok pagi-pagi sekali, army akan melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran, Jendral Minato juga ikut hadir" jelas Sakura.

"Si keparat itu! Ini yang ku tunggu, perang baru akan segera di mulai. Sarah, cepat siapkan pasukan terbaik" perintah Hiashi.

"Siap, perintah di mengerti" jawab Sakura bergegas pergi.

- Keesokan harinya, tiba saat yang di tunggu-tunggu pasukan army dan Al Qaeda berhadapan. Minato dan Hiashi saling menatap penuh amarah -

"Akhirnya aku bisa berhadapan langsung dengan mu, Hiashi" kata Minato.

"Yayaya, ternyata kau sama saja kayak di infotainment, sombong dan arogan" kata Hiashi.

"Sungguh banyak bicara kau, akan ku potong lidah mu" ancam Minato.

"Serang aku sekuat tenaga, aku tidak gentar dengan ocehan mu" ucap Hiashi.

"Baik, kau yang meminta. Ayo kita mulai, serang!" perintah Minato kepada pasukannya.

"Wah, kira-kira dong Bos. Pasukan mereka lebih banyak, Bos mau bunuh diri?" tanya Yamato.

"Dasar pengecut! Kau dilatih untuk berperang, bukan seperti banci begini. Kau kan sniper, cepat bunuh dia dengan senapan mu!" perintah Minato.

"Baiklah" jawab Yamato sambil mengokang senjata.

"Bagaimana tuan, apa bisa di mulai sekarang?" tanya cewek 1 kepada Hiashi.

"Benar tuan, lebih baik kita mulai sekarang. Saya sedang bersemangat nih" kata cewek 2.

"Lakukan sesuka mu" jawab Hiashi.

"Wah, ternyata banyak sekali pasukan Hiashi. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? "tanya Yamato kepada Minato.

"Sudah terlalu jauh untuk menyerah. Atas nama Negara, ayo kita menyerah!" perintah Minato.

"Dasar pemimpin terkutuk, apa boleh buat" kata Yamato sambil mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Menyerahlah kalian" kata cewek 1.

"Kalian sudah di kepung" kata cewek 2.

"Ih, jangan galak-galak dong. Kasian kan, mana pada ganteng-ganteng lagi" kata cewek 3.

"Wah Bos, tentaranya cantik-cantik iya" kata Yamato.

"Akhirnya kau menyerah juga, Minato" kata Hiashi.

"Bedebah kau, Hiashi" kata Minato.

"Neng, ikut abang dangdutan yuk" ajak Yamato.

"Najis lu" jawab cewek 1, 2, 3.

- Kemudian datang Superman -

"I am coming, aya naon ieu ribut-ribut?" tanya Superman pake logat Inggris+Sunda.

-Datang Batosai-

"Sorry, Man. Kios minuman sake belah mana iya?" tanya Batosai kepada Superman yang tidak di gubris.

- Tiba-tiba terdangar bunyi telepon –

"Hallo assalamu'alaikum, saha ieu? Oh Batman, aya naon? Hah! Pamajikan urang hamil, ok ok urang kadinya" panik Superman.

"Heh, mau kemana lu Man? Dari tadi gw nanya kagak di jawab-jawab!" kesal Batosai.

"Lain kitu, urang keur buru-buru yeuh" jawab Superman.

"Nggak bisa gitu dong, ayo berantem" ajak Batosai.

"Lamun maksa mah hayu lah, siapa takut" jawab Superman.

- Tak disangka tak diduga, datanglah tiga gadis cantik, centil, imut, dan super kuat. Mereka adalah Blossom, Bubble, dan Butterkop –

"Kami datang!" kata Blossom

"Oi, tungguin dong, koq aku di tinggalin" kesal Bubble.

"Akhirnya sampai juga" kata Butterkop.

"Wah, udah kayak di pasar aja nih rame bener!" seru Blossom.

"Iya ya, ngomong-ngomong Mallnya belah mana iya?" tanya Bubble.

"Dasar bodoh, ini bukan saatnya shopping!" marah Butterkop.

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita kembali ke misi awal" kata Blossom.

"Betul, kita sesegera mungkin mencari ayah. Kata ibu, ayah memakai baju dan celana biru. Terus apa lagi iya?" kata Bubble mengingatkan.

"Oh iya, kata ibu, ayah itu ganteng, putih, tampan dan cool" sambung Blossom.

"Hei jangan lupa, dia pakai kolor merah" sambung lagi Bubble.

- Tiga gadis itu pun mulai mencari ayahnya, sungguh anak-anak yang berbakti -

"Eh..eh.., itu bukan tuh?" tanya Blossom sambil menunjuk orang yang dicarinya.

"Ya, baju biru, celana biru, kolor merah. Tapi, ada yang aneh" kata Butterkop.

"Iya ya ada yang aneh, gak kayak yang di ceritain ibu" kata Bubble setuju dengan pendapatnya Butterkop.

"Jangan begitu, biarpun mukanya demek tapi dia tetep ayah kita" kata Butterkop menasehati.

"Iya bener, ayo kita datangi dia" ajak Blossom.

- Mereka menghampiri Superman -

"Ayaaaahhhh..." panggil Blossom, Bubble, dan Butterkop.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Superman meskipun sedang bertarung dengan Batosai.

"Kami anak-anak ayah" jawab Blossom.

"Benarkah? Apa buktinya?" tanya Superman tidak percaya.

"Ini akte kelahiran kami" jawab Butterkop sambil menyerahkan akte kelahirannya.

"Iya, benar. Ini ada tanda tangan istriku, berarti kalian memang anak-anakku. Sekarang bantu ayah untuk kalahkan samurai bodoh itu" perintah Superman kepada anak-anaknya.

"Baik, ayah" ucap Blossom, Bubble, dan Butterkop.

- Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang ustdaz –

"Assalamualaikum, kalau boleh saya jujur, perbuatan kalian itu sungguh memalukan. Telah tertulis dalam ayat Al-Qur'an surat Yassin ayat 1 yang berbunyi _Yassin_" kata ustdaz menjelaskan.

"Apa artinya ustadz?" tanya Minato.

"Hanya Tuhan yang tau" jawab sang ustdaz.

"Sungguh memilukan" kata Minato.

- Kemudian ustdaz melihat jam tangannya sejenak, waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.00, saatnya sholat dhuzur –

"Hai orang-orang yang beriman, yang tidak beriman tidak hai" ucap sang ustdaz.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ustdaz?" tanya salah satu prajuritnya Minato.

"Silahkan kalian berperang, sebelum kalian diperangi. Saya mau pulang, askum" kata sang ustdaz.

- Kemudian datang 2 petugas kesehatan yang diutus PBB –

"Woi, cepetan bawa tandu! Banyak sekali korban berjatuhan" perintah PMR 1.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar" jawab PMR 2 berlari mengambil tandu. "Nih tandunya" kata PMR 2 menyerahkan tandu kepada PMR 1.

"Eh, ni siapa sih yang bego? Masa ada Superman dan Batosai segala sih?" bingung PMR 1.

"Kayaknya sih ni Authornya yang bego, ini pasti kerjaannya si Author Natakira" jawab PMR 2.

"Iye ni, bikin cerita gak karuan gini. Dari pada bingung, mendingan lo beli kopi gih ke warung sebelah" suruh PMR 1.

"Tapi sekalian sama gorengannya iya?" tanya PMR 2.

"Iya, terserah lo aja deh" jawab PMR 1.

"Eh, ntar dulu. Perasaan ada yang aneh ni. Oh iya, duitnya mana?" tanya PMR 2.

"Miskin banget sih lo, gitu aja gak punya duit. Yaudah, lo ngebon dulu aja" kata PMR 1.

"Iya iya" kata PMR 2 lalu berpikir sejenak. "Ini kayaknya emang bener Authornya yang bego" ucap PMR 2 sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

- Tak lama setelah itu, datang 2 tim medis professional –

"Oalah, tampaknya kita terlambat" kata medis 1.

"Iya, sepertinya sudah banyak korban yang berjatuhan" kata medis 2.

"Lebih baik jangan buang waktu lagi, ayo cepat evakuasi korban dan siapkan kain kafan 100 kodi" perintah medis 1.

"Baik bos" ucap medis 2.

"Heh suster ngesot! Gw belom mati tau!" kata Superman marah.

"Tau nih, sembarangan aja nih orang yang baru datang!" kata Batosai yang gak kalah marahnya.

"Ya kan gak apa-apa, sekedar siap-siap aja biar gak capek" kata medis 1.

"Betul betul betul" kata medis 2 kayak ipin *lho*

- Di tengah peperangan, muncul sosok Hinata yang ingin menghentikan peperangan –

"Hei cewek, ngapain kemari?" tanya Naruto.

"Saya sedang mencari ayah saya, pemimpin Al-Qaeda. Dia belum makan, padahal saya udah bilang kalo maen jangan jauh-jauh" jawab Hinata panjang lebar.

"Saya mengerti, tapi lebih baik adinda bersembunyi jika tak ingin kena peluru nyasar" jelas Naruto.

"Oohh, so sweet" ucap Hinata.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat wanita cantik seperti dirimu, maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" tanya Naruto sambil berlutut di hadapan Hinata.

"Mmm… Sebenernya aku juga.. aku.." kata Hinata gugup.

- Tiba-tiba ada peluru nyasar mengenai Hinata, Hinata pun tewas –

"TIIIDAAAKK! Jangan pergi dulu! Mengapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini? Lebih aku ikut denganmu, aku pergi juga ahh" kata Naruto. Lalu Naruto meminum racun yang ia temukan disana.

- Kemudian peperangan pun berhenti seketika –

"Oh, Naruto anakku. Mengapa kau lakukan hal bodoh seperti ini? Konyol kau!" kata Minato sedih.

"Hinata, jangan tinggalkan ayah, nak. Bangun anakku" kata Hiashi yang tak kalah sedihnya.

- Minato menghampiri Hiashi –

"Hiashi, dengan adanya kejadian ini. Kita sama-sama tau kalau peperangan ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, tapi justru akan menambah masalah baru lagi. Karena itu aku dan segenap pasukan-pasukanku meminta maaf kepadamu" kata Minato panjang lebar.

"Kau benar, Minato. Sudah saatnya kita akhiri peperangan ini, aku juga minta maaf iya" kata Hiashi. Lalu Minato dan Hiashi berjabat tangan, begitu juga dengan pasukan-pasukan mereka.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Terus gw sama siapa dong?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm. Hai, gimana kalo kau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya deh aku mau, hayu mas" jawab Sakura.

- Tiba-tiba sang ustadz datang lagi untuk menutup cerita ini –

"Begitulah akhir cerita peperangan ini. Pesan yang bisa diambil adalah janganlah mudah emosi, dendam, dan takabur. Serta hormati dan hargailah orang-orang disekitarmu. Dan satu lagi adalah sabar, karena kesabaran akan membuat jiwa kita tenang dan damai" jelas sang ustadz pang lebar.

- Kemudian gak tau siapa, ada yang lempar batu dan mengenai sang ustadz –

"Heh, siapa tadi yang lempar batu ke gw!" marah sang ustadz.

**-**** THE END –**

Nata: Jiahahahahaha, ustadznya emosi.

Naru: Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang **janganlah mudah emosi.**

Saku: Ustadz gadungan dia, kyahahahahaha..

Nata: Baiklah, kakakku. Akhir kata...

Yama: Gak nyambung banget sih lu!

Nata: Eh, terserah gw dong!

Yama: Ya lah..

Nata: Ayo, para kakakku. Akhir kata….

All: **REVIEW! **Wassalam..


End file.
